


Dancing in the Snow

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione can't ever say no to Luna





	Dancing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Other content notes** written for the prompt, dancing in the snow, that was in the list at the beginning of this event (new year's countdown).  
>  **Beta** xxdustnight88  
>  **Disclaimer** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Come on, Hermione, it’ll be fun,” Luna said, bouncing on her heels as she stared out the large window of Hermione’s flat. She wore an excited grin as she watched the snow fall slowly from the sky. 

“But it’s cold,” Hermione protested from her spot on the sofa. She was wrapped in a warm blanket, her research journal in her lap as she scribbled notes from the latest research from _Potion’s Weekly_. 

“We’ll wear plenty of layers, you can wear that nice jumper from Ronald’s mum! And we’ll cast Warming Charms,” Luna said matter-of-factly. She looked to Hermione, a pleading gaze on her face. 

“I need to get these notes down before my meeting tomorrow,” Hermione countered. “I’m sorry, Luna.”

“Pleaseee,” her lover begged. “Just a few minutes in the snow, and then we’ll come back in and you can get right to work! I’ll even warm up some cocoa for when we come back inside.”

“Luna,” Hermione whined, though she knew it was pointless. Once Luna made up her mind, it was difficult for her to change it.

“Just look at how lovely it looks,” Luna looked back out the window. “It’s so mesmerizing.” She sighed happily. “I could watch it snow all day long.”

“It is going to snow all day long, didn’t you see the forecast?” Hermione asked, giggling slightly. She stood up, sighing as she unwrapped herself from the blanket. “Come on, then.”

“Really?” Luna turned, excitement in her eyes. “I’ll grab our Weasley jumpers!” She dashed towards the bedroom, returning with a handful of warm clothes. “Bundle up!”

Hermione and Luna both dressed warmly, and took turns casting Warming Charms on each other. When they were both ready, Hermione turned to Luna. “After you!”

Luna didn’t need to be told twice. She ran past Hermione and out the door, thundering down the two flights of stairs and down into the street. She paused on the sidewalk, looking up at the sky.

Hermione watched her, love in her eyes as she took in the view. Luna’s innocence drew her in time and time again. She loved the way that Luna could look at anything in the world with a fresh set of eyes. It was something that Hermione struggled with, but that Luna tried to help her learn to do. 

“Come dance with me,” Luna said, turning to look at Hermione, whom had taken a seat on the steps of the old building. 

“We’ll look silly,” Hermione protested.

“We are silly,” Luna countered.

Hermione knew that she had no argument to that. Standing, she moved towards Luna, giggling as the blonde took her into her arms and pulled her close. 

Together, they danced in the falling snow, uncaring of the world around them.


End file.
